


Droid Wisdom

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 takes care of their Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droid Wisdom

They're woken up from their rest mode setting when they hear their Poe softly crying. Immediately their power springs back to full and BB turns their head, watching as their Poe sits on the side of his bunk, head in his hands.

BB-8 trills worriedly as they roll over, stopping in front of the pilot. They tilt their head this way and that, trying to gain his attention with a few soft beeps. Eventually they're forced to bump into his foot to make him look up, chirping as he looks at them.

"I'm okay," he lies.

BB-8 makes a raspberry noise.

Their Poe sighs, tears still falling as he smiles sadly, tapping the side of his head. "It was just a nightmare. I was...well when I woke up for a moment I thought I was..." Poe finds himself unable to finish, looking away again.

BB-8 taps his foot again, worriedly beeping up at him in a questioning manner.

"I don't want to bother Finn or Rey with my problems," he says. "They've got enough."

The droid blows another raspberry at their Poe. Then they start to chirp and beep, reminding Poe that friends helped each other.

"...I know."

BB tilted their head to the side, waiting.

"I don't want to be a burden." He cannot help but laugh when his droid blows another raspberry at him. Poe smiled sadly, bending down to pick the droid up, hugging them. "Thank you, BB. I'm just being dumb. I'll talk to someone in the morning, okay? I promise."

BB-8 trilled in happiness, nuzzling into their Poe.


End file.
